Zangief vs Machamp
Zangief vs Machamp 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty second DBX! Description ''Street Fighter vs Pokemon! Which wrestler in tights will come out on top? Russia's proud great wrestler, or Pokemon's brute? Find out in this episode of DBX! Who do you want to win? Zangief Machamp Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Cruise Ship Stern - Europe) After his defeat against El Fuerte, Zangief was sent to the Losers Bracket of the tourney. Zangief was up against Abigail, another brute like Zangief but bigger and stronger. However, Zangief was not intimidated, only having the biggest muscles would give you the win! Zangief chuckled to himself as Abigail walked onto the podium, ready for a battle worth wild. Zangief: You don't have big muscles, as I, comrade! You will fall beneath the Red Cyclone! Abigail chuckled and started spinning in circles. Zangief was very confused. Zangief: What are you doing. Abigail continued to do so, but this only enraged Zangief. Zangief lunged at Abigail before the battle had even begun, but a blur of blue stopped him in his tracks. Zangief was knocked backwards into his original position, where he quickly got up and drove his attention on his new challenger. Zangief: Ah, finally! Someone worth fighting! The blue blur revealed himself as Machamp, the blue, wrestling pokemon. Machamp made a funny noise before getting into battle position. Slightly ever so confused that Machamp had 4 arms, Zangief continued to gaze at Machamp's muscles. It wasn't as big as Zangief's; he knew he would win! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Thor - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Zangief leaped into the air, his fists clamped together and pushed high above him. Machamp noticed what was about to happen; Machamp rolled to his left just in time as Zangief's fists slammed into the ground, causing rubble to burst from the ground. Machamp quickly activated Karate Chop, which sent Zangief's entire body into the ground. Machamp followed up with a Seismic Toss, which sent Zangief through the glass windows and into the crowd of people. Men and women started to scream as Machamp leaped from the window and stomped over to Zangief. Zangief quickly got up, and as Machamp hurled his foot at Zangief, the Red Cyclone grabbed Machamp's leg and started twirling on the ground. Both fighters started to spin, but Machamp was in the air. Finally releasing his grip, Zangief sent Machamp crashing into a table. The cloth draped over Machamp, but the enraged pokemon ripped the cloth in half, giving him sight once more. However, Zangief had disappeared in the time Machamp was blinded. Machamp looked around the shattered room frantically, eager to break Zangief's bones. But as the pokemon turned backwards, a brute hand clasped onto Machamp's gut and threw him into the ground with an Atomic Suplex. The 2 bashes into the ground dealt pretty good damage on Machamp. The pokemon slowly got up from the ground, giving Zangief the opportunity to land a Banishing Flat on Machamp, crushing him into the ground once more. Zangief: Bah! You will never be able to defeat me, the King of -! Machamp landed a Bullet Punch into Zangief's mouth, stopping the brute from his sentence and sending the russian wrestler into the ground. Machamp followed up with a series of punches before grabbing Zangief by the head and hurling him across the arena. Zangief crashed into a bar and several bottles started to pour onto Zangief. Zangief, slowly getting up, decided to take the defensive route. He started to throw several of the empty bottles in Machamp's direction. Machamp pushed his hand in front of his head for cover as several bottles shattered into glass upon impact of the pokemon's skin. Machamp, enraged, decided to bulldoze through the glasses. Tanking through them like a truck, Machamp smiled as he watched Zangief's face go from happy to frightened. Zangief threw his fist at Machamp, but the pokemon ducked under the attack and jabbed his hand into Zangief's gut, knocking the russian wrestler backwards. Zangief, struggling to get up from his awkward position, was too late. Machamp bulldozed into Zangief with little effort, blasting Zangief out of the auditorium and onto the ship's deck. Zangief: Hmf! Not bad! (Cue: John Williams - Battle of the Heroes - Star Wars) Machamp leaped onto the deck as well and the two started exchanging punches from one another. The pair started to walk backwards as they were doing so, approaching the top of a giant spiral staircase. Zangief managed to land his heaviest punch yet into Machamp's gut, which knocked the pokemon backwards. The pokemon stopped right at the edge of the staircase, frantically looking for footing. Zangief laughed before shoving Machamp off the platform and down the staircase, but as the russian wrestler laughed in triumph, a blue hand grabbed Zangief's leg. Zangief: Uh oh-'' Zangief was pulled down the staircase with Machamp, bot fighters exchanging blows while crashing downwards. Heads banged against the walls and blood stained the walls as the two continued to crash. All that was heard was the banging of metal and fists colliding. After several minutes, the two fighters came to a stop. They had finally fell down the entire flight of stairs. Both fighters lay in a broken mess, bleeding and bruised. In a matter of seconds, both fighters slowly picked themselves up, enraged. Zangief: ''Bah! This isn't over, you puny bastard! Zangief lunged into the air and swung his fist downwards at Machamp, but the pokemon parried the attack and jammed his foot into Zangief's jaw. A crack was heard. Zangief yelled in pain, twisting his jaw around. Machamp quickly rushed for Zangief and lifted him up into the air. The pokemon smiled before, with all of his strength, pulling at Zangief's torso. Zangief's yell turned into a scream before he was brutally ripped in half by the pokemon. Machamp smirked at the bloody corpse of Zangief. The pokemon quickly went back up the flight of stairs to go up against his next opponent. DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... Machamp! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter vs Pokemon' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music